Intermitente
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Porque aunque nadie la entienda ella esperaría a Sasuke. Él es su hogar.


Intermitente

.

" _Todo lo que me importaba desde tu llegada no importa ya_ _  
_ _Lo que parecía difícil ya no representa dificultad…"_

 _._

 _._

Ella puede aceptar su destino, que su vida es de acuerdo a las decisiones que ha tomado y, aunque suene absurdo y muchos no lo entiendan, no se arrepiente. Por esa misma razón adorna su rostro todos los días, trabaja y pasa las horas tratando de no pensar en el hombre que ostenta el título de esposo, Sakura cree que aquel nombre le queda grande pero se siente cómoda al decirlo.

El calendario marca otro día, es tarde, no espera de él ni siquiera una nota. Tampoco es que reproche algo, Sasuke está en una misión y ella no lo detendrá nunca. Al pasar el tiempo ha aprendido a que jamás podrán ser una familia convencional, se ha resignado a pasar su vida con encuentros esporádicos, besos furtivos, caricias contadas y promesas que jamás van a pronunciarse.

Y es feliz, aunque lo duden.

Sakura cree en el amor eterno, en ese cariño que no se extingue y sabe que Sasuke la quiere, a su modo, por eso añora las pocas veces que tienen momentos a solas, aunque sea unos minutos.

Pero hay días, en que quisiera estar en la piel de otra, de Ino por ejemplo, con ese aspecto jovial y la sonrisa eterna en el rostro. Quisiera saber que se siente tener a Sai por esposo, que la quieran sin miramientos.

En ocasiones envidia a Hinata con su eterna calma y quisiera aquellos besos por la noches y mañanas que esta segura Naruto le da, porque él mejor que nadie sabe de soledad y se aferra a la familia que ahora tiene, quisiera verse cuidada y querida y que toda la aldea envide su perfecta familia.

Se pregunta en ocasiones si Temari no piensa en ocasiones en ser un poco egoísta y pedirle a Shikamaru que regresen a su aldea natal, donde ella renunció a su vida de ninja de elite, escolta del Kazekage y tiene la ligera sospecha que si lo pidiera Shikamaru aceptaría, aunque sabe que nunca lo haría porque cuando uno está con la persona que quiere el lugar es lo de menos.

Pero ella es feliz así, a veces sola y a veces acompañada. Por eso cuando es de noche cree que Sasuke piensa en ella y en su hija, que en la soledad de su viaje anhela lo mismo que ella. De esa manera se siente conectada en un hilo invisible que está segura no se romperá, no es perfecta, su familia tampoco pero hay calma en su corazón.

Puede estar tranquila sabiendo eso, que a pesar de todo Sasuke volverá y lo esperaría. No por un amor ciego, como muchos creía, sino porque había aprendido a quererlo como un niño perdido que se aferra a algo, y quiere que sepa que ella es una pieza firme en su vida.

Por eso aguanta algunas miradas de reprobación, aguanta chistes sobre su persona, se muerde la lengua para no maldecir a las malas lenguas que la pobretean y la ven como una mujer que acepta migajas. Ella sabe que no es así, que Sasuke le da todo lo que puede, que su corazón aun tiene cicatrices imposibles de borrar pero que hace un esfuerzo para seguir adelante. ¿Qué podrían saber de su vida?

.

.

Cuando él vuelve después de tantos años ausente, piensa distraídamente que ha olvidado cómo es besarlo o tocarlo, que la cama es muy pequeña para los dos. Siente la mirada de Sasuke, que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante él, no hay naturalidad entre ellos.

─Sakura.─ La llama. La mujer voltea, sabanas en mano, parece que él tampoco encuentra como acomodarse.

─¿Qué pasa? –responde girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, nunca ha podido leerlo así que se prepara para lo que sea que le vaya decir.

─Gracias por esperarme─ Suelta.

Y Sakura siente ganas inmensas de llorar, por ella, por él y por su hija, por el tiempo perdido. Y es que aunque todo el mundo no la entienda y la juzgue ella es feliz con esas solas palabras.

─Gracias por regresar─ balbucea.

Y sabe que aunque él nunca le prometa volver; volverá, y aunque ella jure no volver a esperarlo; lo esperara. Y se siente bien. Se siente a hogar.

.

.

Fin.

No había experimentado con esta pareja, creo que tiene varios matices a tratar. Aunque no soy SasuSaku al 100% me gusta un poco el sabor a melancolía que irradia esta pareja.

Es todo. Nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
